


Ed/Oswald Inspired Friendship Bracelet

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Picture of a friendship bracelet I made inspired by Ed and Oswald





	Ed/Oswald Inspired Friendship Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> I used some left over yarn (instead of embroidery thread) because this was just practice making the knots.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipP83P1KLQSBspe-3rUeJh0AfiAeTJWSHHCHWAl_Nd01d4Zc7EVlNKJSHFN608b6lg?key=LTZRb2NKZ3Y2ai14Q2ROT3o4Zkw5TS04NURwQUx3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
